goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Clothing
Body armor in the Golden Sun series belong to multiple classes which distinguish themselves by which individual Adepts can equip them. The pieces of armor listed here belong to the Clothing class of armor, which can be equipped by any party member to date, though some are affected by the character's gender. All clothes that are counted as "common" are clothes that can be bought in unlimited quantities in an armor vendor's Buy menu and are sold without event. All armors that are counted as Artifacts are special, stronger armors that do not appear in the Buy menu. These are bought and sold individually and usually are unique, and if one appears in the Artifacts menu of a town's vendor that one armor can be bought by itself and then be sold by itself anytime afterwards to reappear in the Artifacts menu. The vendor shopkeeper will specifically remark about how rare a find your Artifact is whenever you specifically sell one. The prices the games assign to each armor are quite reliable indicators of how good each armor is as they measure against each other in actual battle. An armor that is priced higher than another is generally superior to that other armor even if the other armor has a higher physical defense rating than the more expensive armor. Therefore, the following armors are all arranged by price. Also, they are divided into groups based on what game they first appear in. Keep in mind that many of these clothes continue to be used in later games, even if they are not listed under that game's list of Clothing. Clothing introduced in Golden Sun The following clothes have been around since the original Golden Sun game: Cotton Shirt: A common Clothing that increases base Defense by 3. It is sold in armor vendors at Vale and Vault in Golden Sun, at Daila in The Lost Age, and at Patcher's Place in Dark Dawn. It can be bought for 20 coins and sold for 15 coins. It is the initial equipment of Isaac and Garet in the first game, Felix in the second, and Matthew, Tyrell, and Eoleo in the third. Travel Vest: A common Clothing that increases base Defense by 7. It is sold in armor vendors at Vale, Vault, and Bilibin in Golden Sun, at Daila and Madra in The Lost Age, and at Carver's Camp and Harapa in Dark Dawn. It can be bought for 50 coins and sold for 37 coins. It is the initial equipment of Ivan in the first game, Sheba in the second, and Rief in the third. Fur Coat: A common Clothing that increases base Defense by 16 and Mercury resistance by 15. In spite of being "common", only one Fur Coat exists within the two games; it is found in a treasure chest in Kolima Forest in Golden Sun at the end of a water-and-dam puzzle. Its buy value is 400 coins and its sell value is 300 coins. Adept's Clothes: A common Clothing that increases base Defense by 18 and base PP by 8. It is sold in armor vendors at Imil, Kolima, Xian, and Altin in Golden Sun, at Garoh and Naribwe in The Lost Age, and at Passaj and Ayuthay in Dark Dawn. It can be bought for 850 coins and sold for 637 coins. It is the initial equipment of Amiti in the third game. Elven Shirt: An Artifact that increases base Defense by 22 and multiples the Adept's current total Agility rating by 1.5. It is found in a chest in a side part of Mogall Forest in Golden Sun, and in a chest in Konpa Ruins in Dark Dawn. It can be bought for 1700 coins and sold for 1250 coins. Kimono: An Artifact that increases base Defense by 25, base Agility by 10, and Mars Resistance by 10. It is obtained randomly as a prize in Tolbi Spring won with Lucky Medals in Golden Sun, and it is found in a chest in Barai Temple in Dark Dawn. It can be bought for 2800 coins and sold for 2100 coins. Water Jacket: An Artifact that increases base Defense by 30, Mercury Resistance by 30, and Mars Resistance by 20. It is found in a chest in Hammet Palace in Kalay that is easy to get. Its buy value is 3000 coins and its sell value is 2250 coins. Silver Vest: A common Clothing that increases base Defense by 28. It is sold in armor vendors at Tolbi in Golden Sun, at Izumo and Contigo in The Lost Age, and at Port Rago, Harun Village, Yamata City, and Tonfon in Dark Dawn. In Dark Dawn, it can also be found in the cabinets in a house in Tonfon. It can be bought for 3200 coins and sold for 2400 coins. It is the initial equipment of Ivan and Mia in the second game if items are not transferred, and of Sveta and Himi in the third game. Ninja Garb: An Artifact that increases base Defense by 36, base Agility by 30, and Jupiter Resistance by 10. In Golden Sun, it is found in a chest in the fifth floor of Crossbone Isle at the end of a water-and-dam puzzle similar to the one in Kolima Forest and leading to the Fur Coat. In Dark Dawn, it is found in the cabinets in the upper part of the Dream Tree in Kolima. It can be bought for 6900 coins and sold for 5175 coins. Storm Gear: An Artifact that increases base Defense by 42, Mars Resistance by 30, Jupiter Resistance by 30, and Mercury Resistance by 30. In Golden Sun, it is found in a chest in the fourth floor of Crossbone Isle guarded by a moving statue puzzle that requires the Halt and Cloak Psynergies to pass. In Dark Dawn, it is found in a chest in Belinsk. It can be bought for 9800 coins and sold for 7350 coins. Clothing introduced in The Lost Age The following clothes first appeared in the second game, Golden Sun: The Lost Age: Full Metal Vest: An Artifact that increases base Defense by 21. It is found in a treasure chest early in Dehkan Plateau. Its buy value is 1100 coins and its sell value is 825. Festival Coat: An Artifact that increases base Defense by 28 and base Luck by 10. It is found in a large wooden box in one of the residential buildings in Izumo. Its buy value is 2800 coins and its sell value is 2100. Wild Coat: An Artifact that increases base Defense by 37 and base Agility by 40. It is obtained randomly as a prize in Lemuria Spring with your Lucky Medals. Its buy value is 4000 coins and its sell value is 3000 coins. Floral Dress: An Artifact only for female Adepts that increases base Defense by 38, and it can be used as an item while in the inventory of an Adept that is able to equip it (but it does not necessarily have to be actually equipped) to attempt to put multiple enemies to Sleep during a battle, though there is a chance its functionality as a Usable item will break and it will have to be repaired to reuse its Use effect. It is obtained randomly as a prize in Lemuria Spring with your Lucky Medals. Its buy value is 6600 coins and its normal sell value is 4950 coins, its sell value while broken is 3300, and its repair value is 1650. Faery Vest: An Artifact only for female Adepts that increases base Defense by 38, and it can be used as an item while in the inventory of an Adept that is able to equip it (but it does not necessarily have to be actually equipped) to cure an Adept's HP meter by 200 HP both in and out of battle, though there is a chance its functionality as a Usable item will break and it will have to be repaired to reuse its Use effect. In The Lost Age, it is bought randomly by bringing a Sylph Feather forgeable material to the blacksmith in Yallam so that he may create one of several possible, randomly determined items from it, including this one. In Dark Dawn, it is found in a chest in the Phantasmal Bog. It can be bought for 6900 coins, sold while intact for 5175 coins, sold while broken for 3450 coins, and repaired for 1725 coins. Erinyes Tunic: An Artifact that increases base Defense by 45 and base Attack by 5, and adds 10% to the Unleash Rate of weapons. It is found in a chest in Jupiter Lighthouse. Its buy value is 10400 coins and its sell value is 7800. Mythril Clothes: An Artifact that increases base Defense by 49, and adds 15% to the Unleash Rate of weapons. It is obtained randomly by bringing a Mythril Silver forgeable material to the blacksmith in Yallam in The Lost Age and in Champa in Dark Dawn so that he or she may create one of several possible, randomly determined items from it, including this one. In The Lost Age, it must be bought once forged, while in Dark Dawn, it is given to the player for free. It can be bought for 14900 coins and sold for 11175 coins. Triton's Ward: An Artifact that increases base Defense by 47, Mercury Power by 30, and Mercury Resistance by 70. It is obtained as a rare drop from Ocean Dragon enemies in Treasure Isle in The Lost Age, and it is found in a chest in Otka Island in Dark Dawn. It can be bought for 16200 coins and sold for 12150 coins. Clothing introduced in Dark Dawn The following clothes first appeared in the third game, Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: Umbra Cloak: Increases base Defense by 45 and both Venus and Mars Resistance by 20. It is found in a chest in Gaia Falls Islet. It is also one piece of the Umbra Gear, a set of beastman-only equipment that is needed to access Apollo Sanctum. * Category:Clothing *